Bratz:All Grown Up
by AliciaRenee324
Summary: The Bratz are all grown up. Now that Cam and Yas are getting married,there's some drama on the way. What's gonna go down? Read to find out!
1. Back Home In California

**Bratz: All Grown Up**

**Chapter 1: Back Home in California**

**May 20th**

"Hey girls!" Cloe exclaimed. "Hi Angel." said Sasha. They were all back home in Stilesville. "Oh my gosh," Cloe said as she hugged each one of her friends. "We really haven't seen eachother for a while." "I know." Jade said. To surprise everyone and flash off her engagement ring, Yasmin brushed her hair away from her face with the hand that had the ring on it. "Yasmin," Cloe said noticing the ring. "Is that an engagement ring?" Yasmin smiled and said, "Duh." "Oh my gosh!" the girls exclaimed. "You're engaged." Sasha said. "That's great." Jade said. "You and Cameron, that's just awesome." Cloe said. "I know," Yasmin said. "I just can't believe that we're getting married, it's just, unbelieveable." The doorbell rang. "I got it." Cloe said. She opened the door and saw Cameron. "Have you heard the big news?" Cameron asked as he stepped inside and Cloe closed the door. "Congradulations." Cloe said. The rest of the girls came out and Yasmin said, "Hey hon." "Hey cutie." Cameron said. He kissed her and then said, "Check it out, I found us a totally awesome mansion in L.A." "Sweet," Yasmin said. "What does it look like?" "You will find that out later." Cameron said putting his arm around her. "I cannot believe that you two are getting married," Jade said. "That is totally awesome." "I know," Sasha said. "Who's your maid of honor?" "Should I be worried about that now?" Yasmin asked. "No," Sasha answered. "Just want to know." "If you must know," Yasmin said. "I haven't chosen one yet." "Come on sweetheart," Cameron said to Yasmin. "I wanna show you this mansion." "Okay," Yasmin said getting her purse. "I'll see you guys later." "Bye girl." the rest of the girls said. Cameron waved and then they left.

"Are we almost there?" Yasmin asked. "Yes honey," Cameron said. "Ten more minutes." Yasmin and Cameron had been on the road for two hours now and she was really excited. "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said ten minutes later as Cameron pulled up to a mansion. "This is beautiful." "Wait till you see the inside." Cameron said. "Is it awesome?" Yasmin asked as she and Cameron got out of the car. "Awesome is an understatement," Cameron said taking her hand. "More like spectacular." "That good?" Yasmin asked. "Yep." Cameron said. "That rocks." Yasmin said. "We gotta wait for the real estate agent to show up." Cameron pointed out sitting on the hood of his car. Yasmin sat in his lap and put her arms around him. "We are gonna be so happy together," she said. "Although I have one question." "Let's hear it." Cameron said. "If I go on tour," Yasmin began. "You'll come with me right?" "You know I will sweetheart," Cameron said pulling her close. "And we can even be like the Spice Girls, if we have a baby later on in life, we can take the baby with us." "I was thinkin' that." Yasmin said. "Then I can read minds." Cameron said. "Then what am I thinking right now?" Yasmin asked. "About how to rock the world." Cameron guessed. "No silly," Yasmin said. "About you." "How sweet are you." Cameron said. A car pulled up beside them and Yasmin hopped down. Cameron did the same and the real estate agent emerged from the car. "Hello Cameron," she said. "And this must be your lovely fiancee', Yasmin." "Hi," Yasmin said shaking the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you." "Same here," said the woman. "Let's go inside." "Okay." Yasmin said. She and Cameron followed the real estate agent inside the house. "It has ten rooms," the agent explained. "A bathroom in each of them, and a bathroom alone." "Ten rooms in the whole house," Yasmin wondered aloud. "Or just on one floor?" "Ten rooms just on the top floor." the agent answered. "What about this floor?" Cameron asked even though he already knew the answer. "Six rooms and then there's a pool out back," explained the agent. "The kitchen, basement, laundry room, living room, dining room, and TV room is on this floor and if you go past that arch way, you'll see the patio doors to the pool." Yasmin was so excited. She did what the agent told her and when she reached the patio doors, she opened them and saw the most amazing thing ever. She saw three rectangular swimming pools and a jacuzzi. "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed. "This is so awesome." "I knew you'd like it," Cameron said as he came up and put his arm around her. "It will be perfect for us." "Yes it will." Yasmin agreed. "Are you guys taking it or not?" the real estate agent asked. "We'll take it." Yasmin and Cameron said together. "Great," said the agent. "Come by the office tomorrow and grab the keys." "Yes ma'am." said Cameron. He and Yasmin went back out, got into the car, and left.

"Oh my gosh," Yasmin said once he and Yasmin were on their way back to Stilesville. "This is great, we're gonna be officially living together soon." "And also soon, you'll be my wife." Cameron added. "Which is also awesome." Yasmin agreed. They stopped for a red light. "Yasmin," Cameron said. "You don't ya know, still have feelings for Charlie do you?" Yasmin looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course I don't," she said. "Don't be silly, and what a weird thing to ask considering the fact that we are engaged." "I just had to make sure." Cameron said as he started driving again. "Oh," Yasmin said. "Don't do that though, you scared me for a sec." "I'm sorry." Cameron said. "It's okay," Yasmin said as Cameron pulled up into her driveway. "I'll talk to ya later okay." "I'll call ya as soon as I get home." Cameron said. He leaned in and kissed her soft lips. She parted the kiss and said, "That was awesome." "I know," Cameron said. "I'm an awesome kisser." "Yes you are." Yasmin said. "Bye." Cameron said. "Bye." Yasmin said. She got out and went into the house.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. Almost Time To Move

**Chapter 2: Almost Time To Move**

_"Viva Forever, I'll be waiting, Everlasting, like the sun." _sounded Yasmin's cell phone the next morning. She opened it up and pushed the botton. She got out of bed, showered, and got dressed. She combed her hair and went downstairs. "Hey sweetheart." said her mom. "Hi mom," Yasmin said. "Hey Joey." "Hey Yas." Joey said, reading the paper. Joey was Yasmin's mom's new husband. They had been together ever since Yasmin's dad had left her mom. "Yasmin," said her mom. "Can we talk to you really quick?" "Sure," Yasmin said getting a cappuccino. "What about?" "Just sit down." Joey said folding the paper back up. Yasmin turned off the machine, took her cappuccino, and sat down. "Okay," Yasmin said. "Talk." "We think," her mom began. "That you and Cameron, sorta, rushed into things." "Whoa whoa whoa," Yasmin said. "This is about me and Cameron." "Yes," Joey said. "You two just graduated, and now you come back home engaged to him." "Excuse me," Yasmin said standing up. "This is my life, that is my personal life, I'm 22 years old, I think that I can make my own decisions." "But Yasmin," her mom said. "Have you ever thought about how you guys are gonna live." "We have money," Yasmin said. "We're rich." "Yasmin," Joey said. "Think, what if you guys loose the love you have for eachother." "If we haven't lost that love since tenth grade, we're not gonna loose it, now if you'll excuse me, Cameron's coming to get me so we can go and get the keys for the house." And with that, she went and got her purse and went outside to wait. A few minutes later, Cameron pulled up. "Hey hon," he said. "Hop in and let's go." Yasmin got into the car and Cameron sped off down the street.

"Ready?" Cameron asked once he pulled up to the office and parked the car. "Yes I am." Yasmin said. They emerged from the car, grabbed hands, and walked into the office. "Hi," Cameron said once at the desk. "Ms. Candie Walker." "Right here." said a voice from behind. Cameron and Yasmin turned and saw Candie standing there. "We're ready for the key." Yasmin said. "Good," said Candie. "Right this way." They followed Candie to her office. "Here's the key," she said. "Hope you enjoy your new house." "We will," Yasmin said. "Here's the money for the house." She and Cameron gave her the money for the house. "Enjoy." said Candie. Yasmin and Cameron waved bye and then left.

"We're here." Cameron said as he pulled into the driveway. "Sweet." Yasmin said. He parked the car and they got out. Cameron went up to the door of the house and unlocked the door. He opened it and he and Yasmin went inside. "When are we gonna start movin' in?" Yasmin asked. "I don't know, I guess we could start tomorrow." "Deal." Yasmin said. Cameron kissed her and then said, "We will be really happy together." "I know." Yasmin said. "You know what we could do," Cameron said. "We could make one of the rooms a music room, it would be your own little private room where you could write, record, and edit your music." "Great idea," Yasmin said. "And we could make another room a workout room, for both of us to work out." "Another good idea." Cameron said. "We better go back home and start packing our stuff." Yasmin said. "No doubt." Cameron agreed. He locked the house back up, took the key, and he and Yasmin left.

"I'll see ya later." Yasmin said. Cameron had pulled up at her house to drop her off. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." Yasmin said. She kissed him and then got out. She waved and went inside. "Yasmin," said Emily (her sister who was now eight) "Am I the maid of honor?" "I see you more as a flower girl twerpy." Yasmin joked. "Seriously." said Emily. "I'm just kidding," said Yasmin kneeling down beside her. "Maybe you're my maid of honor, maybe not." "When are you moving out?" Emily asked. "Tomorrow." Yasmin answered standing up. "Tomorrow." Emily repeated. "Yes tomorrow." said Yasmin. "Can I help you take stuff to your new house?" Emily asked following Yasmin to the kitchen. "Of course you can," Yasmin said pouring herself and Emily a glass of milk. "You can also help me pack too, if you want." "Okay," Emily said. "But I have a question." "What sweetie?" Yasmin asked. "You'll still come and visit me right," Emily said. "And we'll still hang out sometimes right?" Yasmin was stunned by that question. She could see that Emily really wanted to hang out with her, and she realized that Emily would miss her a lot. "Come here." Yasmin said. Emily came over and Yasmin put her in her lap. "You know I'll come and visit you and we'll hang out sometimes," she explained. "But sometimes, I might have to cancel because I'll be either busy working on my music, or Cameron and I aren't home, but I'll always be here in spirit." "But you're gonna live two whole hours away," Emily said. "I don't want you to live that far away." "I'm not that far away," Yasmin said. "You gotta realize that it's gonna take a while for me to get here if I'm coming to visit." "Okay," Emily said. "I realize that." She hugged her big sister. "I love you Yasmin." she said. "I love you too Emily, I love you too." she said hugging her little sister back. "Let's go and start packing your things." Emily said jumping down. "Let's go do that." Yasmin said. She and Emily ran upstairs.

"Do you want this too?" Emily asked holding up one of Yasmin's t-shirts. She and Yasmin were up in Yasmin's room, packing up boxes. Yasmin looked over at the t-shirt and said, "No, you can have it." "But it's too big." Emily said. "You'll grow into it." Yasmin said sorting through her closet. She had a big walk-in closet that was like a whole other room. She had a shoe rack that wrapped all around the room until you got to the double doors. "Emily," Yasmin said. "Want these?" Emily turned around and saw Yasmin holding her sneakers. "Yeah," Emily said. "I've been looking all over for these." "You must have left them in here when we went walking the other day and you came in here and put them in the closet." Yasmin said handing them to her. Emily took the shoes and put them in the pile of clothes that Yasmin didn't want. The two put all of the things that Yasmin wanted into boxes and put them downstairs in the sitting room. Afterwards, they went back upstairs into Yasmin's room. "Wanna watch a movie?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah," Emily answered. "Let's watch, Sailor Moon." "Sailor Moon it is." Yasmin said. Emily got the DVD and Yasmin put the DVD into her DVD player. The movie started and the girls already had popcorn and soda. They sat there and watched the movie.

"We're home." said Yasmin's mom late that night. No answer. "Let me see where they are." her dad said. He and Yasmin's mom went upstairs and looked in Yasmin's room. There, on the bed, were Yasmin and Emily watching Sailor Moon, crying. "Hi girls." she said. "Hi mom." Yasmin managed to say. "This movie is so sad," Emily said wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Sailor Moon is dead." They kept on watching. Soon, Sailor Moon came back to life. "She's alive." Yasmin and Emily said together. "She comes back to life." Yasmin said. "I so didn't know that." Emily said. They kept on watching and after a while, the movie ended. "I'm sleepy," Emily said getting up. "Will you tell me a bedtime story Yasmin?" "Sure," Yasmin said. "You go and pick out one and I'll change into my PJ's." "Deal." Emily said. She ran to her room and Yasmin changed clothes. Her parents went downstairs and she went to Emily's room. "Picked out one?" she asked. "Yeah," Emily said holding up a book. "I wanna read Snow White." "Snow White it is." Yasmin said. She and Emily crawled into Emily's bed and Yasmin started to read the book.

"And Snow White and the Prince lived happily ever after, The End." Yasmin read. She looked over and Emily had fallen asleep. She quietly got up and tucked Emily in and crept to her room. She crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. All Moved In

**Chapter 3: All Moved In**

"I should marry Cameron just for this house." Sasha said. "Don't even think about it." Yasmin said. "Just kidding." Sasha said. "How many pools are we talkin' here?" Cloe asked. "Three pools and a jacuzzi." "Whoa whoa whoa," the girls exclaimed. "You said nothing about a jacuzzi over the phone." "Well now you know." Yasmin said putting a box down onto the floor. "Sasha," said Emily. "Can I have a mixed CD?" "Yeah," Sasha said. "We'll get it when we go back to Stilesville." Everyone loaded boxes into the house. After a while, they were done. "Now," Joey said. "You two better come and visit often, or if you're not busy." "We will." Cameron and Yasmin said together. "Bye Yazzy." Emily said. "Bye Emily," Yasmin said giving her sister a hug. "I love you, and I'll try to visit you when I can." "Okay," Emily said. "Cameron, take good care of Yasmin, make sure she never trys to run away." Everyone laughed. "I will Emily," Cameron said. "Now come here." Emily gave Cameron a hug and then waved. Everyone else waved bye and then left. "Well," Cameron said after they were all gone. "We should start unpacking these boxes." "No doubt." Yasmin said. She and Cameron took the boxes upstairs to their room and started to unpack them. After a while, they were done.

"Our first night together," Cameron said. "It's so awesome." He and Yasmin had changed into the PJ's and were laying in eachothers' arms on the bed. "I know," Yasmin said. "And soon, we'll be married." "Which is also awesome." Yasmin added. The two just lay there, looking all around, exploring their room with their eyes. "Our room is amazing." Cameron said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Well, we better get some rest." "Yeah," Cameron agreed. "It's been a long day." Yasmin kissed Cameron and then went to sleep.

"Something smells good." Cameron said the next morning. He had just come down into the kitchen and Yasmin was cooking. "Morning Cam." Yasmin said. "Morning," Cameron said as he kissed her cheek. "Where ya goin?" "After I'm done cooking, I'm going down to the recording studio to record a song with Meygan and then record songs by myself." Yasmin explained as she flipped the pancake over in the pan. "Me and the fellas are gonna kick it here today." Cameron said. "Cool." Yasmin said. She put some food onto a plate for her and another plate for Cameron. She set the plates down on the table and then sat down across from Cameron. Cameron took a bite of his pancakes and said, "These are so good, what brand?" "I made them from scratch." Yasmin said. Cameron looked shocked. "Oh my gosh," he said. "You could get famous off of these." "Don't need anymore fame," Yasmin said. "I already have a papparazzi chasing me." She and Cameron laughed. The phone rang and Yasmin got it. "Hello?" she answered. "Hi Yasmin," said Sasha. "It's Sasha." "Hey Sash," Yasmin said. "What's up?" "Nothing much," Sasha said. "Just callin' to tell you something." "What is it?" Yasmin asked, knowing that Sasha was like, the queen of gossip. "Jade says that she and Tyler are getting married too," Sasha said. "She said that he proposed to her last night, did you know already?" "No," Yasmin said totally shocked. "When were they even going out?" "That's my question," Sasha said. "I called Cloe and told her and Cloe said that she didn't know anything about them going out either." "Maybe they dated while they were still in the college." Yasmin said. "She would've told us though," Sasha said. "She wouldn't keep anything from us, would she?" "Unless she was ashamed to be with him," Yasmin said. "I mean hello, he's not rich like us, at least that's what she said." "Ask Cam had he heard anything about it." Sasha said. Yasmin covered the receiver with her hand and asked, "Cam, did you hear anything about Jade and Tyler getting engaged?" "Engaged!" Cameron exclaimed. "I'm assuming that's a no." Yasmin said. "It is a no," Cameron said. "When did they go out?" Yasmin uncovered the receiver and said, "He hadn't heard anything about it either." "Weird," Sasha said. "Anyway, I'll see ya later." "See ya." Yasmin said. She hung up the phone and turned to Cameron. "That was Sasha wasn't it?" Cameron asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "When did Jade and Tyler go out though it what we're trying to figure out." "Did they go out in college?" Cameron asked. "She would've told us," Yasmin said sitting in Cameron's lap. "Unless she's ashamed of him or something." "Why would she be," Cameron asked. "He's a nice guy." "I don't know," Yasmin said getting up. "But I have to go, I gotta get the CD at least started. "Alright baby," Cameron said. "Wait a sec." "What?" Yasmin asked turned around with her purse and keys in hand. Cameron came up to her and put his arms around her waist. "I love you," he said. "And I'll see ya later." "I love you too," Yasmin said. "See you later." She kissed his lips. He moved her hair and kissed her neck. "Stop Cam," Yasmin said laughing. "Later." "Later." Cameron said. Yasmin waved and went out the house, got into her car, and drove off.

_"And I'm gonna love him forever."_ Yasmin sang. "Good job Yasmin." said Tommy, her manager. "Thanks Tommy," Yasmin said coming out from behind the glass. "I don't want playback today." "Okay," Tommy said. "You know you rock Yasmin." "I know I do." Yasmin agreed. Her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey Yasmin," Jade said. "It's Jade, we're at you and Cam's house, come on." "I'm coming," Yasmin said. "Bye." She snapped her phone shut. "Cameron?" Tommy asked. "No," Yasmin answered. "It was Jade and I gotta go." "Later." Tommy said. "Bye." Yasmin said. She put on her jacket, got her keys and purse, and left.

"I'm here." Yasmin said as she went into the house. "Hey girl." Sasha said. "Hey Sasha." Yasmin said. "Hey Yas." Jade and Cloe said together. "Hey." Yasmin said. "Now," Sasha said. "Now that we're all together, time to talk to Jade." "Okay." Yasmin said putting her jacket on the chair. They all went into the kitchen. "What's this all about?" Jade asked. "You and Tyler," Cloe answered. "Are you guys really engaged?" "Yeah," Jade said. "And if you don't believe me, look at this." She flashed off her ring. "We believe you now." the girls said. "So when are you guys gonna have the wedding?" Yasmin asked. "Maybe sometime next summer." Jade answered. "So are me and Cameron," Yasmin answered. "I think that we agreed on sometime in July." "We were thinking sometime in July too." Jade said. "Cool." Yasmin said. Sasha and Cloe looked at eachother, with a puzzled look of course. They were both thinking the same thing, 'It's weird that Jade and Tyler's and Yasmin and Cameron's wedding are in the same month.'. "Let's go and hang girls." Cloe said. The girls went into the living room and hung out.

"See you guys later." Yasmin called waving. Everyone had just left and Cameron and Yasmin were about to go to bed. "Let's go," Cameron said putting his arms around Yasmin's waist. "I'm tired." "Okay," Yasmin said as she followed him up the stairs. "I'm tired too." He and Yasmin kissed eachother goodnight and then went to bed.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	4. Surprise Visit

**Chapter 4: Surprise Visit**

"Cameron," Yasmin said the next morning, shaking him to wake him up. "Cam, honey wake up." Cameron awoke and said, "Hey hon, what's wrong?" "Nothing," Yasmin said. "But I'm about to drive out to Beverly Hills and see Sasha's new place, wanna come with?" "Sure," Cameron said, sitting up. "Just let me shower and get dressed and I'll be ready to rock." "Okay," Yasmin said. "I'm going downstairs." "Okay baby." Cameron said. Yasmin went downstairs and Camerom went into the bathroom. The doorbell rang and Yasmin opened the door. Standing there, was a man, about Yasmin's age. He was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a brown shirt. Yasmin instantly recognized him as Dexter, a guy Jade dated when they were in high school. "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said. "Dexter, is that you?" "Yasmin," Dexter said. "Is that you?" They hugged eachother for a sec, and then let go. "Is this where you live now?" Dexter asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Come in, come in." Dexter came in and Yasmin closed the door. He then followed her to the living room. "Wow," Dexter said looking around. "You live here by yourself?" Just when Yasmin was about to answer, Cameron came down. "Cam," Yasmin said. "You remember Dexter from high school." "Hey Dexter," Cameron said. "What's up, haven't seen ya in a while?" "I've been hanging around, I just graduated from college actually," Dexter said. "And did I miss something, you guys are living together?" "We're engaged." Yasmin said. "Congrats," Dexter said. "I'll be sure to come to the wedding." "Okay," Cameron said. "Anyway, we're about to drive out to Beverly Hills and see Sasha's new place, and I'm sure that Jade's gonna be there, wanna come with?" "Sure," Dexter said. "I'll follow you in my car." "Okay." Yasmin said as she and Cameron put on their jackets. Cameron grabbed the keys and he and Yasmin got into their car. Dexter got into his car and followed them all the way to Beverly Hills.

"Hey Yasmin and Cameron and, Dexter." Sasha said, a little surprised by seeing Dexter though. "Hey Sasha," Yasmin said. "Look, Dexter, remember, him and Jade." "It's good to see ya Dexter." Sasha said hugging him. "Good to see you too Sasha," Dexter said. "You're lookin' good." "Thanks," Sasha said. "Anyway, welcome guys." "This is great Sash." Yasmin said. "150 square foot mansion." Sasha said. "Awesome," Cameron said. "Ours is 200 square feet." "Better." Sasha said. The doorbell rang and Sasha opened it. Jade and Tyler were standing there. "Hey guys," Sasha said. "Come on in." Jade and Tyler came in and Jade looked totally shocked when she saw Dexter. "Dexter," Jade said. "Is that you?" "Yeah Jade," Dexter said hugging her. "It's great to see you." "Good to see you too," Jade said. "And this is my fiance', Tyler." "Hey." Tyler said shaking Dexter's hand. "Hey man, I'm Dexter." Dexter said. The doorbell rang again. This time, it was Cloe. "Hey Angel," Sasha said, then whispered, "Dexter is here." "Who?" Cloe asked. "Jade dated him." Sasha said. "Oh," Cloe said waving at everyone. "I know who you're talking about." "Hey Angel." Yasmin said. "Hey Cloe." Cameron said. "Hey Cloe." Dexter, Jade, and Tyler said together. "Hey." Cloe said. Cameron went up behind Yasmin and put his arms around her waist. "You two are a totally happy couple." Jade said. "We know." Cameron and Yasmin said together. "Well," Sasha said. "This is the new place, and I love it." "You're here all alone though," Cloe said. "You need someone to stay here with you." "There is," Sasha said. "Katie, from college, and Collin, from college, are staying here with me." "Okay," Cameron said. "At least we know that you won't be here alone." "Yeah." Cloe agreed. "Now, question," Sasha said. "Will we be expecting any babies soon after your wedding Yasmin and Cam?" "Maybe a year after." Cameron and Yasmin said together. "You guys agree on everything don't you?" Jade asked. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "Can't you see why we're compatible?" Cameron asked, holding Yasmin even tighter. "We can see," Sasha said. "Anyway, Jade, it's time for a little girl talk in the kitchen, me, you, Cloe, and Yasmin." "Come on girls." Cloe said rolling her eyes. Yasmin followed her friends into the kitchen. "Okay guys," Jade said once they were into the kitchen. "Why's Dexter here?" "He showed up at our doorstep, then wanted to tag along." Yasmin said. "Maybe he wants to pick up where you guys left off." Sasha said. "But I've moved on." Jade said. "Really," Cloe said. "So, about you and Tyler, when did you guys even start dating?" "After graduation." Jade answered. "Yeah," Cloe said. "Which was two weeks ago, and all of a sudden, you guys are engaged?" "Yeah," Jade said. "Wait, why is this all on me, why aren't we talking to Yasmin?" "Because Yasmin's been knowing Cameron all of her life," Sasha said. "So, do you even know Tyler very well?" "Of course I do." Jade said. "Then what's his favorite color?" Cloe asked. "I don't know." Jade said. "I thought you knew him so well." Sasha said. "Jade," Cloe said. "I think that you might have been a little jealous that Yasmin was getting married, and you just begged Tyler to ask you to marry him." "I am not jealous!" Jade shouted. "Yes you are," Cloe shot back. "You were just jealous that Yasmin was married, and you wanted to be married like her, that's why you begged him!" "That's so not true, and you know it Cloe!" Jade shot back. "Wait a minute," Yasmin said. "Cloe, leave her alone, Jade, were you jealous?" "No Yasmin," Jade said. "I can't believe you guys would think that." "Then how does someone get engaged after just two weeks of dating?" Sasha asked. "Okay, okay," Jade said. "I was jealous, happy, I was jealous that you were just rubbing the fact that you were engaged all in eveyone's faces!" "I never did that," Yasmin shot back. "I don't rub stuff in people's faces!" "Yes you do," Jade shot back. "All through high school, middle school, and elementary school, everytime you got an A, you rubbed it in someone's face, and everytime you got upset, you always cried, you're just a crybaby, that's why your dad left, he wanted to get away from you and your stupid little sister!" "Oh my gosh." Sasha and Cloe said quietly together. Yasmin was in shock. She couldn't believe that Jade had said that. "Well you know what," Yasmin said. "Forget you ever, being one of my bride's maids, because, you are officially, uninvited to my wedding, and don't ever talk to me again!" She stormed out. "Yasmin wait," Jade said. "I didn't mean it." "Cameron, we're leaving." Yasmin said. "Why?" Cameron asked. "I'm not up to talking tonight." Yasmin said. "Yasmin," Jade said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Yasmin didn't wanna hear it though. Cameron got the keys and followed Yasmin out of the house. They got into the car, and started back to their house.

"What's wrong honey?" Cameron asked Yasmin once they were in the house. "It's Jade," Yasmin said. "She just got engaged because she was jealous of me, and then she said that I'm a crybaby, and then she said that my dad left us to get away from me and Emily, who she called stupid." "You did uninvite her to the wedding right?" Cameron said. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "Because," Cameron said. "No one's gonna talk to my bride-to-be like that." "Thanks Cam," Yasmin said giving him a kiss. "Thanks for defending me." "Well," Cameron said. "That's what I'll do, because I love you, and now, time for bed." "Okay Cameron." Yasmin said, giving him a wink. Cameron knew what that meant. "Let's go." Cameron said. He chased Yasmin up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Never Gonna Be The Same Again

**Chapter 5: Never Gonna Be The Same Again**

"Thanks mom," Yasmin said the next morning over the phone. "Bye." She hung up the phone. It was a warm morning, and Yasmin was downstairs, waiting for Cameron to come down so they could drive out to Beverly Hills to see what Sasha wanted. "Alright baby," Cameron said as he approached the last step. "Ready?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered getting her purse. "Oh, and by the way, I loved last night." "I did too," Cameron said. "Did you talk to your mom?" "Yeah," Yasmin asnwered rolling her eyes. "She gave some advice on how to handle jealous friends." "Did it sound helpful?" Cameron asked as he got the keys and opened the door. "No," Yasmin answered as she and Cameron approached their black SUV. "It just made things seem worse." They got into the vehicle and Cameron started the engine. "Well," Cameron said. "Don't know what to tell ya babe, let's get out to Beverly Hills though and see what Sasha wants. "Yeah." Yasmin said. Cameron started off down the street.

"Come on in guys." Sasha said once Cameron and Yasmin were at the house. They were out in Beverly Hills at Sasha's house. "What's up Sash?" Yasmin asked as she followed Sasha into the living room. "Nothing," Sasha said. "We just need to talk." When they got into the living room, Yasmin saw Cloe, Jade, and Tyler. "Oh no," Yasmin said. "You did not just bring me out here, to talk, to her." "Yes I did," Sasha said. "Come on, we need to be friends, we need to work this out." "I don't have anything to say to her," Yasmin said with her arms folded. "She said enough last night, for me to never talk to her again." "But Yasmin," Jade said. "I said that I was sorry, what can't you understand about that." "Umm," Yasmin said. "I believe, calling my little sister stupid was the real thing that ticked me off." "Okay," Jade said. "I understand that, but I said that I was sorry, what don't you understand about that?" "Look Jade," Yasmin said. "I don't wanna talk to you, anymore, until I can forgive you, and Sasha, don't ever call me out here again for no reason what so ever." "Okay," Sasha said. "Look, come on, let's just talk over water and salads at the mall food court tomorow, how's that sound?" "Look," Yasmin said as she and Cameron headed toward the door. "I've got to go, I just remembered that we promised Emily that we'd come and see her today, which is a two hour drive, now goodbye." She and Cameron walked out of the house, got into the car, and drove off.

"Jade was gonna be the maid of honor wasn't she?" Cameron asked once he and Yasmin were on the highway, heading toward Stilesville. They had been on the road for about an hour now. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Was, now, I'm considering having my little sister as the maid of honor." "Seriously?" Cameron asked. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I mean, she's family, and I love her a lot, although she could be a flower girl." "You should make her the maid of honor." Cameron said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "That's exactly what might happen." Cameron smiled and they finished their journey.

"We're here." Yasmin announced once she and Cameron had gotten into the house. "Yasmin!" Emily shouted. She ran and jumped into her sister's open arms. "Hey twerpy," Yasmin said picking up her little sister. "How's it goin'?" "Good," Emily said as Yasmin put her down. "Hey Cameron." "Hey Emily." Cameron said as Emily gave him a hug. "Hi kids." Yasmin's mother and stepfather, Joey, said. "Hey." Cameron and Yasmin said together. They all shared hugs. "See," Yasmin said. "We came out to see you, just like we promised." "Good," Emily said. "Because listen, Aunt Cathy is coming and she has a new daughter that's your age, and I'm gonna help you show her the rules, oh, and Melissa and her mom are coming over." Melissa was Emily's best friend. Those girls were totally stuck together, just like glue. "Okay," Yasmin said. "I'll help you show aunt Cathy's new daughter the rules, and I really wanna see Melissa, and mother, aunt Cathy adopted another child?" "More like adult, and this one's from Maine." Yasmin's mom said. "She's got a total addiction to foster care." Yasmin said. "Clearly." Yasmin's mom said. "Well," Joey said. "How long are you guys stayin'?" "We're going back sometime tonight." Cameron answered as Yasmin came up and put her arm around him. "Oh." Yasmin's mom said. "Well," Emily said. "Let's go and have the cookies that me and mommy made." "Okay." Joey said. They all went into the kitchen. They laughed, talked, and joked around over cookies and milk.

"Alright you two," Yasmin's mother said. "You guys call as soon as you get home." It was about 8:00 that night, and Yasmin and Cameron were about to go back home to L.A. "Yes ma'am," Cameron said. "We'll be sure to call." The doorbell rang and Yasmin's mom opened it. "Yasmin," said Melissa's mother. "It was good to see you." "Great to see you too," Yasmin said. "And Melissa, it was good seeing you too." Melissa smiled. "I don't want you guys to leave." Emily said. "But we have to," Yasmin said. "We don't have any overnight stuff." "Guys," announced Yasmin's mother. "It's Cathy and her new daughter, Samantha." Everyone turned and saw Yasmin's aunt Cathy and Samantha. "Hi aunt Cathy." Yasmin said giving her aunt a hug. "Hey girly," Cathy said. "Congratulations on your engagement, and Cameron, you're a really lucky guy." "Thanks miss Cathy." Cameron said. Aunt Cathy went around and hugged everyone. "Now everyone," she said. "This is Sam, Sam, that's your cousin Yasmin and her fiance' Cameron, your little cousin Emily and her friend Melissa, that's Melissa's mother, Jamie, that's your stepuncle Joey, and that's your aunt Elena." "We're getting ready to leave," Yasmin said. "But it was nice seeing you, and it was nice meeting you Sam." "No Yasmin," Emily said. "Please don't go." "I have to sweetie," Yasmin said. "I don't have any overnight stuff, and I don't want Sasha calling me and leaving me messages in a panic." "Okay," Emily said. "I love you." "I love you too twerpy," Yasmin said giving her sister a hug. "And I love you too Melissa." "I love you too Yasmin." Melissa said. Yasmin gave her sister and Melissa one more hug. "Okay," Yasmin said. "I'm ready." "You guys are not leaving without giving your mother and stepfather a hug." "Sorry." Cameron and Yasmin said together. Yasmin gave her mom and Joey a hug and Cameron gave Yasmin's mom a hug and Joey a firm hand shake. "Alright kids," Joey said. "Be safe, and call as soon as you get home." "Yes sir." Cameron and Yasmin said together. They waved and then left.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read n' Review!


	6. Friends Again

**Chapter 6: Friends Again**

"Cameron," Yasmin shouted up the stairs the next morning. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late for our meeting with Leah and Christa!" It was a warm sunny Saturday morning and Yasmin and Cameron were about to go to Leah and Christa Co., to select a theme for their wedding. Leah and Christa were good friends of Yasmin and Cameron's, so they were going to help them. "I'm coming honey," Cameron shouted back down. "Just let me finished putting on my shoe." Yasmin shook her head and got her purse. "Okay," Cameron said coming down with the keys and his wallet in hand. "I'm ready, are you?" "I'm ready." Yasmin said. "Okay," Cameron said. "Let's go then." Cameron and Yasmin left the house.

"Alright guys," Leah said. "I still can do the Winter Paris theme, or the Summer Paris theme." Cameron and Yasmin were at Leah and Christa's, trying to pick a theme. "I like the summer." Cameron said. "So do I." Yasmin said. "So," Christa said. "Are we going with summer?" "Yeah." Cameron and Yasmin answered together. "We'll get started on it as soon as possible." Leah said. "Thank you guys," Yasmin said as she and Cameron gave them hugs. "We'll keep in touch." "Okay." Christa said. Yasmin and Cameron waved and went outside. "That went very well." Cameron said. "Yeah." Yasmin agreed as her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and pushed the answer button. "Hello?" she answered. "Yasmin," Sasha said. "Come over, please, let's just work things out, please." "Okay." Yasmin said. She snapped her phone shut. "To Sasha's," Yasmin said as she and Cameron got into the car. "She wants to talk." "Again." Cameron said. "Again." Yasmin said. Cameron started the engine and pulled off.

"Alright," Yasmin said once she and Cameron were standing before Sasha at her house. "We're here, what's to talk about now?" "Hi guys," Sasha said as she closed the door and led Cam and Yasmin to the living room. "Jade is here, and we're going to talk, and I guarantee that we'll be friends before the day is over." "Whatever," Yasmin said. "Okay, let's do this." Yasmin and Cameron got into the living room and saw, Jade, Tyler, and Cloe. "Are we gonna actually talk now?" Cloe asked. "Yeah." Yasmin answered. "Okay," Jade said. "Well, let me start by saying that I'm really sorry for what I said, I was just upset, I mean, I was just really jealous that you were getting married and, you're right, I did beg Tyler to propose to me, just so we could be even, we'd both be getting married." "You shouldn't be jealous of friends," Yasmin said. "And I hope that you didn't think that even though I was getting married, it would change everything." "I did actually," Jade said. "I thought that because, I mean, you might not wanna hang too much anymore because you and Cameron have special plans for the night, or you'd drop out of Bratz just to spend more time with Cameron." Yasmin sighed and said, "I can't believe you'd even think that, just because I'm getting married doesn't mean that anything's gonna change between us, we'll always be friends and I'd never ever ever drop out of Bratz, and I might have time to hang and I might not." "You've watched way too many movies Jade." Cloe said. "Oh gosh," Jade said. "I'm sorry for even thinking that, can we just be friends again?" "Well," Yasmin said with a smile. "I think that's a great idea, don't you guys think so too?" "Yeah we do." Sasha and Cloe said together. "So are we cool?" Jade asked, just to be sure. "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "Forever and ever, and nothing will come between us." The girls had a group hug. "Now," Yasmin said. "I gotta go home because I'm tired, but I'll see you guys later." "Bye." the girls and Tyler said. Yasmin and Cameron waved and then left.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7(final chapter) coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review!


	7. That Very Special Day

**Chapter 7: That Very Special Day**

**13 months later**

"Oh my gosh," Jade said in the back room of the Stiles Country Club in Stilesville. "You're day is finally here." The girls were in the back, getting Yasmin ready for her very special day, her and Cameron's wedding. Yasmin was wearing a strapless long, flowing wedding dress and a veil that was actually attached to a tiara. The girls were wearing white, strapless, knee-length dresses and white high heel sandals, because they were the brides maids. Yasmin's maid of honor was Jade. "Guys," Yasmin said. "I'm scared, I mean, what if I mess up in front of everyone, or what if I pass out, or throw up, or-" "Will you calm down," Sasha said. "None of that will happen because you'll be to happy for that to happen." Yasmin sighed and looked at each one of her friends. "I'm so glad that you guys are here with me." Yasmin said. "So are we girl," Cloe said. "So are we." Yasmin's mother,stepfather, real father, and sister walked in." "Look at our girl," Yasmin's dad said. "You look wonderful honey." "Thanks dad," Yasmin said as Emily walked over to Yasmin. "What do you think twerpy?" "I think that I wish that I was you, but I like being the flower girl." Emily said. "You just wanna throw flower pedals don't you?" Yasmin asked. "Yeah." Emily said. "Well be sure to throw them at the ground." Yasmin said. "Yes sissy." Emily said giving her a hug. "I love you too Emily." Yasmin said. "Alright," Sasha said. "Everyone out, we're almost done getting the bride ready." "Okay," Yasmin's mom said. "See ya in a few." "Okay." Yasmin said. Her mother, stepfather, real father, and sister walked out and Jade put a few dabs of lip gloss on Yasmin's lips. "Thanks Jade." Yasmin said. "Okay," Cloe said. "I'm gonna go and see if the reverend is ready for us to start." "Okay." Sasha said. Cloe pulled down her dress and walked out. "Oh gosh," Yasmin said. "I'm just so happy." "I wish I was you," Jade said. "But, me and Tyler decided to wait for the whole wedding day thing." "Well when you do get there," Yasmin said. "You're gonna have to go through a lot to get the wedding straight." "I sorta got the memo already." Jade said. "Alright guys," Cloe said when she came back in with Yasmin's dad. "Mr. Montes is walking his daughter down the isle and giving her away, and the Rev. is ready for us." "Okay," Sasha said. "Let's do this." The girls went out.

"Alright dad," Yasmin said before linking arms with her father. "I'm ready." "Let's do this sweetie." her dad said. She linked arms with her dad and heard the music start. It was her song, Love Like This, off of one of her high school albums. She and her dad walked down the isle. When he got to the front, he kissed his daughter on her forehead and gave her way. He sat down beside Yasmin's mother and stepfather. "Okay everyone," the reverend said. "We are gathered here to happily join this man, and this woman, as one happy couple." And with that, he started the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife, you may kiss the bride." the reverend said at the end. Yasmin handed her flowers to Jade and Cameron kissed her. "And I now present to you," the reverend said. "Mr. and Mrs. Cameron Sampson." Yasmin and Cameron smiled and waved at everyone. They got into the limo, followed by the bride's maids, the flowergirl, the ring bearer, and groomsmen. "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said to Jade. "I am so happy, I thought that I would puke or something." "I know that you guys are glad that this day has finally arrived." Sasha said. "We are," Cameron said. "All that planning was started to get to me." "You," Yasmin said. "I was about to die, especially trying to decide what kind of cake to get." "What kind did you guys get?" Sasha asked. "A chocolate and a vanilla." Yasmin said. "And they are huge!" Cameron added. "Well people," Cloe said. "We're gonna have lots of fun at the reception, and be there all night, or at least most of it." "That's for sure." Jade said. They went on to Dance Hall for the reception.

"This is the best day ever." Yasmin said loud enough for Cameron to hear her. They were at the reception now and they had already done the first dance thing. Pop music was blaring from the speakers that were in each of the top corners. "I'm so glad that this day is here," Cameron said as he twirled Yasmin around. "Planning a wedding is hard." "Clearly." Yasmin said. Cameron kissed her soft lips. "I love you," he said. "And we'll be together forever." "I'm sure of that." Yasmin said. They danced and danced the night away, knowing that they would be together forever.

**The**

**End**

Final chapter done. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


End file.
